White Album
by Jung69
Summary: Remake anime white album 2.. Kristao ft Luhan Ex EXO.. Warning! GS!


J UNG_69 WHITE ALBUM

Chapter 1 – _WHITE ALBUM_

Kris P.O.V.

Namaku Wu Yifan tapi orang-orang memanggilku Kris, hanya beberapa orang yang dekat denganku yang memanggilku dengan nama lahirku. Aku siswa tingkat akhir senior high school tepatnya kelas 3-E. Aku bukanlah pemuda penuh kharisma yang terkenal dikalangan para gadis, aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang tak punya kelebihan apapun, yang sering membantu anggota OSIS untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya walupun aku bukan termasuk dalam OSIS dan karenanyalah aku terkenal dengan sebutan Pembantu OSIS. Sedikit menyebalkan memang tapi biarlah itu tak terlalu penting buatku.

Hari ini seperti biasanya aku datang ke ruangan ini, ruang musik 1 dan tak ada lagi yang datang kemari sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Aku membuka salah satu jendela ruangan ini, lalu mulai menseting gitar ku dan berlatih memainkan melodi yang selalu sama, White Album adalah lagu yang selalu ku mainkan saat aku berlath ditempat ini.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak Sehun pertamakali mengajakku ke tempat ini dan bergabung bersama bandnya. Sejak saat itu aku selalu datang kesini dua kali setiap minggu. Dulunya aku adakah seorang backup gitaris, jadi aku hampir tidak pernah bermain dengan orang lain. Aku hanya melakukan latihan khusus selama satu jam setelah semua orang pulang. Tapi alasan sebenarnya aku tetap melakukan hal ini begitu lama adalah...

Terdengar suara denting piano yang mengiringi permainan gitar ku – aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ternyata kamu disana ya? Murid elit kelas musik..

Dan alasan sebenarnya aku tetap melakukan hal ini begitu lama adalah karena tetangga sebelah ku. Seseorang yang selalu mengiringi melodi gitarku selama seminggu ini, seseorang yang menghuni ruang musik 2 yang siapapun itu orangnya aku sangat berterima kasih padanya atas segala yang telah dia lakukan hingga mampu membuat permainan gitar ku semakin membaik setiap harinya.

Tapi mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirku berada di ruangan ini, tapi aku berharap kau akan tetap bermain piano seperti biasa. Band kami telah kehilangan bassist, drummer, keyboardist bahkan vokalis kamipun telah ikut keluar. Ku pikir ini akan jadi penampilan terakhir dari Ligth Music Club, kami tak mungkin dapat tampil dalam Festifal sekolah di bulan November nanti dengan keadaan anggoata band yang sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Sehun seoarang.

 _The treasure I left behind in season gone by.._

 _They're a puzzle missing the most important piece, aren't they?_

Suara ini? Dari mana asalnya? Siapa? Siapa yang menyanyikan nya? Suaranya benar-benar berpadu dengan melodi piano yang dimainkan oleh seseorang diruangan sebelah ku.

 _Like white snow falling gently on the city,_

Aku berusaha mendengarkan suara ini dengan seksama, dari mana asalnya? Sepertinya itu berasal dari...

 _Let's fill an all the empty spots in the album._

Aku mencoba mendengarnya keluar jendela..

Ahh! – Suara itu berasal dari atap –

Denting suara piano dari ruang sebelah masih terus terdengar diikuti dengan suara nyanyian seseorang dari atap, dan saat denting itu berakhir...

"Tolong siapapun kau siswa kelas musik, ku mohon teruslah bermain!"

Suara denting piano kembali terdengar, dan nyanyian dari atap pun kembali mengalun..

 _You pat me on the shoulder and tell me it's okay._

Aku segera melepas kabel dari gitarku dan berlari menuju ke atap sekolah. Aku terus berlari dan suara itu tetap mengalun..

 _You smile and give me the energy to go on._

 _Even if we're apart, those words give me strenght._

Nafasku terengah, aku melepas selempang gitarku dari pundak ku, karena itu sangat menggangguku saat berlari lalu aku mendekap gitarku dan terus berlari menuju atap sekolah.

 _I can say from my heart that I'm happy, isn't that strange?_

 _The faint snow carries my secret thoughts,_

 _Bringing color to the pure white album pages._

Aku terus berlari secepat mungkin, dan saat pintu atap sekolah telah didepan mataku, aku segera membukanya..

Sinar matahari sore hari sangat menyilaukan mataku dan itu membuat seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi membelakangi ku terlihat sangat berkilauan, rambut honey brown nya berkibar lembut tertiup sepoi angin. Mataku tak bisa terpana melihat sosok itu..Dia menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya yang tadi tertiup angin kebelakang telinganya.

Dan lagu itupun berakhir, dia lalu berbalik meghadapku.. Aku kembali dibuat terkejut mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja menyanyikan lagu yang paling ku sukai, White Album. Dan sepertinya dia juga terkejut dengan kehadiranku disana.

"Pembantu... OSIS?" dia memanggil sebutanku dengan nada keterkejutan dan keheranan..

Akupun, ikut menyerukan namanya dengan nada yang sama terkejutnya...

"...

TBC -


End file.
